Pulsing Darkness: Another Tale
by chibi-bandit
Summary: Ashling, a runaway experiment was once close with a Jashinist named Hidan until he left to join the Akatuski. When he gets incapacitated, will Ashling be able to help him? WARNING: OC's, possible OC/Character shippings, changed events, and characters being OOC. Takes place after Gaara is rescued, and after Hidan is defeated.


So, this is a second character. I'm posting her story separate so that there is no confusion with switching characters. I might change that later, but I don't know yet. Again, let me know what y'all think of the formatting, or the story itself for that matter.

* * *

I sped through the forests, guided by the glowing red talisman that the Jashinists had given me. It tugged with an urgency that made me pick up the pace until I couldn't go any faster. I had thought the Jashinists were joking when they said Hidan had been taken out, but I didn't believe them. It wasn't until my talisman started reacting did I know he needed me. I wasn't a member of the religious cult myself, but I had known Hidan before he had joined up, and I had always idolized him. When he left to become a member of the Akatsuki, the Jashinists had stopped respecting my privacy. Since I wouldn't fully convert, they stuck a shock collar on me and forced me into doing as they wanted. I think the only reason that they had not sacrificed me yet was because they were scared that Jashin would not approve of my death. That or they thought I was "Hidan's Bitch". Not that it mattered either way to me. They still beat me and used me as their slave.

As I was getting tugged along, I suddenly hit a clearing filled with deer. A crater at the center caught my eye, and I hopped down from the trees to it. My talisman flashed before fading down, indicating I had found Hidan. I frowned, knowing that digging him out would be painful for me, but started to dig anyways. Whenever I came across a part of his body, I set it next to me and returned to digging with my hands. By the time I found his head, my hands were coated in blood. I assembled his body as best as I could before pulsing chakra in a healing jutsu through him to regenerate his body. I kept pumping chakra until I heard him react. I met his now open violet eyes before I collapsed from chakra drain.

Why was the world moving? I opened my eyes to try to remember where I was. Not in my bed, and why am I on someone's shoulder. "Let me go!" I yelled as I started flailing. I head a string of curses before I suddenly found the ground racing up to meet me. I closed my eyes to brace for the impact, when I felt something snag my coat.

"Now you bitch, stop your fucking struggling. Jashin wants you back with the others alive and not fucking injured." I looked up to see my savior was Hidan. I scowled at his coarseness before attempting to kick his shin. He caught my foot and slung me back over his shoulder. I tried to protest, but my body was out of chakra to do anything. I could only muster enough energy to hit his back with my fist.

"How did you find me?" I was slightly surprised to hear him utter a sentence that wasn't laced with curses.

"Jashinists gave me a talisman that brought me there." I said, hating how my voice quivered from strain. As much as I hated it, the constant abuse I suffered from the Jashinists put a huge strain on my chakra recovery rates. I felt a burning at my neck. I struggled against Hidan's grasp, knowing that he was not going back to the Jashinists's area.

"What the fuck bitch?" Hidan stopped moving and slammed me against a tree. I could only whimper and claw at the collar. The burning had escalated to the point that I thought my skin would be smoking. Hidan reached to touch the collar, and recoiled his hand as soon as he felt the heat. He lifted me into his arms and took off back towards the Jashinists's town. I felt the burning lessen, and I limply reached up to brush the tears out of my eyes.

"Let me walk." I said, not wanting to be seen carried by him. I didn't want the Jashinists to think that Hidan had grown soft. If they thought I wasn't under his protection, or if they thought I had told him what they did to me, they might beat me again. Hidan made no effort to let me walk on my own, but he did shift me so I was hanging over his shoulder. Once we arrived, I was dropped at his feet, right in front of the other Jashinists.

"Hidan, you are back!" The leader started, "I see that that… thing found you." I saw Hidan stiffen as he contained a biting remark. I closed my eyes to wait for the inevitable boot to smash into my face. When I didn't feel it, I opened my eyes to see Hidan's scythe blocking the impact.

"You fucking bastard, take that fucking collar off of Ashling. She isn't your fucking bitch!" The Jashinist paled before producing a small magnetic key. Hidan walked over and took it from him and removed my collar. I tossed the thing on the ground and drove my heel into it. Hidan picked me up over his shoulder before marching into the medical tent that was set up. He tossed me a chakra pill before placing some antiseptic next to me. Once he was sure I would use both, he walked out of the tent. I used the antiseptic to clean the dirt out of my cuts before I sent a small wave of chakra to heal the cuts. I walked out of the tent to find Hidan waiting for me. He tossed me a long bundle. I opened it to find the katana that had been confiscated.

"Hidan, if you don't kill her, Lord Jashin will be displeased." Hidan twitched before bringing his scythe up to him.

"Lord Jashin would say your shit treatment of her is fucking messed up, and that I should kill you for fucking with my bitch!" I put a hand on Hidan's arm and shook my head.

"Don't kill him." I pleaded. Hidan looked down at me, rage burning in his eyes. He sighed before lowering his scythe.

"You understand that leaving this shithead alive when I should fucking sacrifice him is a sin for me, right?" I couldn't meet Hidan's eyes. I squeezed his shoulder before walking off. I couldn't get far enough to escape the screams as Hidan went through with his sacrifices.


End file.
